Nations No More
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: When the Titans first appeared, the nations of the world were thrown into chaos. One hundred years on and they're still not used to watching humanity die. But honestly, what can they do? Written with my little sister, so that should explain the difference in writing styles. T for language and gore in later chapter. Many ships. PruAus, EstFin, USUK, Franada, DenNor, HongIce, GerIta.
1. It's not the Germanic way to give up

**A/N: So, I watched SNK and decided to write a crossover with Hetalia. So, a little note, it's a little AU-ish, in the fact that the titans appeared modern day and destroyed everything. Out of all the hundreds of nations that there were, only 41 survived the titan attack. How will come to light later. The ones who survived have been split into 7 squads, Germanics, Allies, Soviets, Tomato Gang, Asians, Commonwealth and Nordics. If you have any questions about who is in which squad, drop me a line. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Chapter 1: It's not the Germanic way to give up.

Roderich occasionally wondered why he was even here. His sharp violet eyes flicked from side to side, watching the surrounding for incoming people. Nothing. He sighed, checking his blades were sharp, which they were and he was prepared. They had been told that the new recruits for the Survey Corps were coming that day and his squad was looking out for them. Looking up, he noticed a red-eyed albino swinging over from where he had been stood on the roof.

"Any sign?" called the violet eyed scout.

"Nein, nozhing," came the response as the other landed easily next to him. "Vash is taking bets on how long zhey'll last. Again."

"He always does. I zhink it is cruel, just because ve have seen more recruits die zhan anyone, doesn't mean ve should zhink of zheir lives so lightly."

"Hey, it's vhat keeps us going. You know zhat zhis situation is so odd-"

"Ve've been in zhis situation for over vun hundred years." The albino fell quiet and then said in a voice, so far from his usual tone that Roderich started.

"I remember vhen zhey first appeared."

_It was a day like any other in Vienna. Austria had just finished composing his newest piece and was very pleased with it. He was about to play it again when the phone rang. With a sigh, he went to go pick it up, but he never made it. A fiery, searing pain started in his leg and he collapsed with a cry as the phone went to voicemail._

_"__Austria?! Austria, you have to help me, something is going on, please, are you there?! Austria!"_

_Hungary's voice. It sounded pained and desperate but Austria couldn't move. His leg felt as though something was chewing on it. The phone rang again and went to voicemail._

_"__S-specs! Specs, help! West just passed out, I don't know vhat's going on, Roddy, please, tell me vhat to do!"_

_Prussia had never sounded so distraught; he managed to ponder through the pain. But he couldn't help; he couldn't move. A third call._

_"__Austria, are you zhere? I know ve don't see eye to eye but I need your help. Please, answer me."_

_Switzerland. Roderich could have laughed, were it not for the fact that both legs now felt like they were being eaten. Something awful must be going on, and in a few countries. But finally, the old nation gave into the pain and passed out._

"It vas terrifying," mumbled Gilbert.

"I remember. I passed out."

"Ve all did in the end. Zhen our bosses sent people to save us und ve ran."

"Do you remember vhen ve helped to build zhe valls?" asked the Austrian and the albino laughed softly.

"Keseses… Ja, zhat vas fun."

"You know, ve have seen so many years of humanity… Empires rise und fall. Und yet, even now zhat humanity has been pushed to extinction, zhey squabble. It is stupid. Ve need to pull together, or zhey vill kill us all." The Prussian nodded, sighing.

"Especially vith zhe armoured Titan und zhe colossal Titan around…"

"Zhe recruits vill be dead in monzhs. Veeks," muttered Roderich, pessimistically.

"Nein. Ve vill protect zhem, because zhat is our job," said Gilbert firmly. Roderich conceded the point with a nod as a plume of green smoke shot up from the other side of HQ.

"Ah, zhey've been spotted." The two ex-nations shot off to the other side of the building where they met the other four members of their team, Elizaveta, Vash, Lili and Ludwig.

"It seems to be quite a small party zhis time…" mumbled Ludwig with a sigh.

"Ach… Ve need new recruits und all."

"Let's go greet zhem," said Roderich quickly, jumping from the building. He used manoeuvre gear like he had been born with it, landing gracefully in front of the arriving cadets. As his violet eyes swept over them, he sighed and called back to the others, in his own tongue,

"This lot have seen battle. They were there in Trost." The others nodded and sighed as they landed beside their squad leader.

"Cadets, line up!" called the violet eyed scout and the new recruits jumped into lines, saluting. Roderich paced up and down the lines, frowning at them. He paused at a dark haired girl whose eyes were cold and forward.

"Vhat is your name, cadet?"

"Misaka Ackerman, sir!"

"Ackerman… Ah, ja, zhe flawless student…" The ex-nation nodded and stepped back.

"I am Captain Roderich Edelstein and this is the Germanic Squad. Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Elizaveta He, Vash Zwingili and Lili Zwingili." The violet eyed scout waved a hand to each member of his team as he introduced them. "Ve vill be taking you zhrough the first few days of training. Please, follow me." He began to walk into headquarters, the others following immediately.

After showing the recruits around the base and to their dorms, Roderich led them to the dining hall as it was lunchtime. He showed the recruits to their table before collapsing on a bench with the rest of his squad. He glanced around the room. Nearly all of the squads were there, with only three missing.

"Vhere's zhe allies?"

"Patrol," responded Vash sullenly.

"Und Levi's squad?"

"Out training zhe boy titan zhing," replied Gilbert with a chuckle.

"You mean Eren Jäger," chided his younger brother, Ludwig, gently.

"Ja, him." Roderich nodded absently, chewing at a slice of bread gamely. Just then, Tino Väinämöinen ran in from outside where his squad were keeping watch.

"Roderich! Teetans have been spotted about a meele away. There's a lot… There must be sometheeng leadeeng them. They'll be upon us in twenty meenutes, less!" The Austrian cursed in his own tongue, standing up. It wasn't usually him that the squads looked to for a leader, but Alfred and the Allies were out on a patrol.

"Okay, Soviet squad! Get zhe recruits to safety. Tino, tell zhe Nordics to team up vith zhe Asian squad und take point. Tomato gang, go left und hang back. Take zhem from zhe side. Commonwealth, you go right. Germanics, ve'll take point. I vant those titans stopped before zhey reach HQ, understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" chorused the other squads and the dining hall burst into activity as the squads hurried out. Roderich leapt over the table, leading out the Germanic squad as the Soviet squad hurried over to the recruits. As the ex-nation hurried outside, he caught sight of the armoured Titan leading a group of perhaps a hundred titans towards HQ.

"Sheiße."


	2. An Allied Patrol

**A/N: This is my little sister's chapter. If you wanna read her stuff, check her out on Wattpad under the-nameless-one. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - An Allied patrol

It was not strange for Alfred's mind to wander into odd places whilst he was on patrol; in fact it was almost daily occurrence for Alfred to receive a pretty painful blow to the back of the head when he began to drift off.

"Alfred, bloody hell, pay attention! You are going to get yourself killed!" Alfred quickly caught the short blow which was making its way toward the back of his head and shot an icy glare at Arthur.

"Really? You think I will get killed, after everything we went through?"

"Of corse I do bloody fool, remember the start, remember before the wall?"

~flashback~

_America was folded up on his couch with the Bourne identity playing, totally engrossed in the film, he reached out to the popcorn and screamed out in pain. A stabbing pain was making its way his arm as if someone had decided that Columbia was not a nice place. Wait, COLUMBIA! The pain was unbearable and was crawling up the other arm. He screamed out, hoping that someone would hear him. Suddenly the door crashed open and there stood England. The Brit quickly ran to America's side. _

_"__Alfred, ALFRED! Bloody hell Alfred, tell me what's wrong." The American looked up to his friend with tears in his eyes. He was about to speak when there was another stabbing pain, but this time it was in his head. He screamed out once more before the room became blurry and dark. Finally blackness._

~end of flashback~

"Are saying that I am not capable of handling it?"

"No, I'm not saying that you aren't capable of handling it, I am implying that you aren't capable of handling it"

Alfred raised his arm to throw a punch at his friend but was stopped by a cold hand grabbing his wrist.

"No violence, da? Save it for the titans"

He sighed and looked over to Ivan who had a happy look on his face as he always did. The America tried prising the Russians hand of his in vain.

"Ivan, can you…?"

He gestured to his arm as if telling him to 'get off'

"Oh, da! Sorry."

He let go. There was a shout from the back of the group and they all turned to see who it was.

"If you would all pay attention, we are near the end-aru!"

"I agree with Wang. You should pay attention," A quiet voice piped up. Alfred heard Arthur chuckle next to him and nodded, turning his horse towards HQ.

"Well you always agree with someone, don't you Mattie?"

"Leave little Matthew alone, Amérique!" chided Francis. Alfred rolled his eyes; dismissing the Frenchman he moved his attention onto the path. For a few minutes they rode in silence but it was soon broken when the spotted HQ and some familiar ex-countries on the roof.

"Liet, what is happening dude?"

"Alfred, it appears we have an issue."

"What do you mean?"

"There's, like, a hundred Titans attacking HQ," said Poland

"Shit."


	3. Soviets to the rescue?

**A/N: This is my chapter again, so yup... Some lovely LietPol in this. Baltic relations with each other are strictly brotherly**

**Translations:**

**Taip - Lithuanian - Yes**

**moja miłość? - Polish - my love.**

Chapter 3 – Soviets to the rescue?

Toris wasn't one of those people who hated things or people. He walked lightly through the world, seeing the good in everyone, or when he couldn't, the reasons why they were so bad. An awful childhood, an abusive father, an absent mother. Yes, the Lithuanian was nice and kind and mild mannered, despite the hell he had been through.

But, he did severely dislike Titans. And Ivan Braginski, but that's beside the point. So when, Roderich gave the order for his team to hang back and protect the recruits, he was okay with that. He hurried over with the rest of his squad (his younger brothers Eduard and Raivis, his lover Feliks, as well as Yetakerina and Natalya) to the new recruits as the other squads ran out to confront the oncoming threat.

"I say we take them up on to the roof," muttered Eduard, frowning. "There they are less likely to be a target and we can keep an eye on the battle." Toris couldn't disagree with his brother's logic and besides, the young Estonian was known for his intelligence. Raivis frowned a little.

"It's not going to be easy to get us all up there…"

"Go in groups. Each team member take two recruits," decided Toris and the others nodded, hurrying off to get the recruits. The Lithuanian quickly found two young recruits and told them to follow him. They hurried out the back door and used the manoeuvre gear to get up on to the roof. As soon as he had, the ex-nation hopped down to make sure the other recruits were getting up safely. Once Natalya had taken the last of the recruits up, Toris followed her up, landing beside Feliks.

"How's it looking out there?"

"Eh… It's totally not good. There are like, hundreds of them and barely thirty of us." The Lithuanian breathed a curse in his own tongue as he glanced over at the other members of his team. Eduard was pale and chewed at his lip worriedly. Raivis was nervously checking his gas canisters as Yetakerina paced, chewing the tips of her hair. Natalya sat on the edge of the roof, sharpening her blades whilst Feliks stood silently. The air was alight with nervous tension, so palpable that Toris was nigh choking on it. The other squads didn't seem to be doing so good and the ex-nation was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the Allies returning from their patrol until Alfred yelled up to him,

"Liet, what's happening, dude?" Toris sighed and called back.

"Alfred, it appears we have an issue."

"What do you mean?" Confusion laced the American's voice and so Feliks responded.

"There's, like, a hundred Titans attacking HQ."

"Shit," said Alfred earnestly and Toris snorted a laugh.

"Pretty much. You guys should get out there. I'm not sure how much longer the others can hold out…" Without another word, the whole team, all six of them dismounted and hopped up to the roof. Arthur surveyed the battlefield with a weary sigh that Toris knew well.

"We're going to need help… Toris, think you can spare some of your squad?" mused the Brit, glancing at the brunette. He nodded distractedly, looking around.

"Raivis, Eduard, Yeta, Natalya. Go. Help them keep the bastards back." With a nod, the four leapt from the roof and into the melee.

"Thanks, dude," called Alfred as his squad too went flying into the chaos. Toris sighed, turning to look at the recruits who all looked awed.

"I've never… I've never seen manoeuvre gear used like that," gawped a boy with shoulder length blonde hair, gazing the way Eduard used the gear seamlessly like it was part of him to fly from Titan to Titan without a hitch. Toris almost laughed.

"My little brother… Taip, he has always been a dancer. He created the gear, you know? Always so inventive and intelligent, my little Eddie…" The Lithuanian trailed off, thinking of other times, until he felt Feliks's hand touch his own.

"Okay there, moja miłość?" asked the Pole, his emerald eyes tender. Around them, the recruits looked awed at the information and confused by the unknown words.

"Taip, taip. Thank you, though." Toris gave him a soft smile.

"Um, sir?" piped up the blonde boy again.

"Toris." He corrected automatically.

"Toris then… Your little brother does not look old enough to have created the gear…" The Lithuanian laughed it off.

"He will be happy you think that…?"

"Armin, sir. Armin Alert."

"Nice to meet you Armin. I think you and Eduard would get on. If we all get out of this alive, I'll introduce you." Toris nodded, still smiling a little. He turned back to the battle, watching as Roderich and the Germanics wove circles around the beasts, allowing the Nordics to swoop in and kill the Titans whilst they were distracted. As the Lithuanian watched, he heard a scream, his eyes immediately flicking to its origin but he couldn't make out what was going on from the distance. Then he saw Eduard leaping towards the sound.

Then there was an awful crunching noise.

Raivis screamed.

Alfred hollered an order to move.

Feliks shrieked a curse in Polish.

But all Toris could see was Eduard's limp body half in the mouth of a Titan.


	4. The Commonwealth stick together

**A/N: Sorry this is short and has been a long wait, my sister pulled out of writing, so it's just me. BUT I WILL FINISH THIS, I PROMISE YOU.**

**Mentions of EstFin but no real shipping**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cries**

Chapter 4 – The Commonwealth stick together.

Now, Alistair was a man of many traits. Unfortunately, recklessness was one of them. Couple that with a certain overprotectiveness for his little brothers, some people eating monsters and you get a recipe for disaster. Alistair was the kind of man who would throw himself into anything to save those he cared about. And even though he would never admit it, it was also for the rush of adrenaline.

Suddenly, the Scotsman heard a scream. He spun around; trying to pinpoint the sound but everything was moving too fast. There were too many titans, too many nations desperately trying to take them down and prevent HQ from being overrun. He couldn't see his team, couldn't find his little brothers… In the end, he only caught sight of Eduard swinging towards the site of the scream before there was a horrible crunching noise. Alistair knew that noise. The sound of bone breaking, body crippling, life ending Titan teeth clamping down upon an unfortunate victim. He saw the Estonian's body nigh snap in half in the monster's mouth and heard the terrified cry of his brothers. Without hesitation, the Scotsman swung over to help, biting his lip in an attempt to stay calm. It might not have been his team, but out here, fighting, they all needed as much help as they could get. But with one swift blow, Natalya killed the Titan, allowing Raivis to drag the broken body of his older brother from its jaws. Alistair helped the little Latvian carry the Estonian to Toris and Feliks. Both the other Baltics were in floods of tears, carrying the limp blond between them. The Scotsman felt a rush of nausea at the sight of the Estonian's mangled body. His heart beat like a war drum, his gut twisting into all sorts of knots. He couldn't leave them like this; the young Estonian was too bright, meant too much to his brothers, and was too adorably in love with the violet eyed Finn to leave him like this. In the end, he had lived for so long, it was wrong for it to end like this.

"I can save him." Alistair's voice sounded far away, even to himself but Raivis and Toris snapped round instantly. Slowly, he repeated himself. "I can save him. We can. There's, there's a spell…"

"Do it." Toris didn't waste time, his chartreuse eyes red rimmed but empty.

"I'll need my brothers… And Lukas and Emil. It'll save him, so he can heal. But together… We can save him." Lilac eyes met Alistair's grass green.

"Please… Do what you need to. But save him." Raivis's voice was weak, wavering as he pleaded. Alistair nodded and leapt off the roof, his head swimming. He had to do this, had to save the poor boy. Quickly he located his brother, Finnigan and hurried over to him.

"Finn!" The Irishman paused beside him, nodding.

"Ali, what is it?" The Irishman and the Scotsman landed on a rooftop to talk.

"We need to help the Soviets. Eduard's… nearly gone. I'm thinking if we use the preservation spell, we can keep him alive enough for his body to heal. We can't let him die." Finnigan nodded firmly.

"I'll go find Arthur, Will and Amelia."

"I'll go check on Ozzie and Kaelin. We need to stay as a team." At that, the two split ways, Finnigan swinging of purposefully and Alistair pausing to find who he was searching for before leaping off towards them. The Australian and the New Zealander were an efficient team, having worked together for so long that they never had to speak to relay information. Glances were enough which meant that they could never be beaten. Or they hadn't been yet… Alistair leapt towards them and Ozzie caught his eye, pulling out. Without a second thought, Kaelin followed him.

"How're you doing?" called the Scotsman.

"Okay. A little battered and tired but nothing we can't handle. What of the others?" The Australian called back, the twang in his voice evident despite his fatigue.

"We've not suffered any bad injuries but the Soviets have. We're going to assist. I need you to fill in the gaps from losing them."

"Got it sir. See you when this mess is over." Without another word, they threw themselves back into the fray. Alistair quickly made his way back towards the roof that the recruits and Soviets held, thinking over the spell. It was a risky spell they were going to try and could only be performed with six accomplished magic users, but it was better with seven; it being a good number for magic. Hence why with Arthur, Finnigan, Amelia, Will, Emil and Lukas as well, the spell would be perfect and definitely work. As he swung towards the roof, the red head's mind was so focused on this that he didn't see the Titan until it was too late. With a yelp, Alistair swung upwards to try and avoid the Titan's gaping jaws but he wasn't quite fast enough. He felt them snap shut and agony scream its way up his leg. Gritting his teeth, he fought to stay conscious as he spiralled towards the floor but the blackness was too welcoming.

He was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

And then nothing.


End file.
